freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:AntIsBack/Ranking de todos los juegos y libros de FNaF
Hey there fellas! Bueno, hoy les presento mi ranking personal de todos los juegos y libros de FNaF, contando los juegos troll, etc... pero ya sin tanta palabrería que a nadie le importa, que comience el ranking! 20- Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. No lo has visto todavía? Te hago un resumen: Pokémon Go pero 300000 veces más aburrido. El juego es malo. Bastante malo. Dirán que es injusto ponerlo en el último puesto ya que también están los juegos troll, pero diré algo: Los juegos troll aunque sea me entretienen. No pude aguantar ni 3 minutos viendo esta madre porque me aburrió demasiado. 2,2/10. 19- Ultimate Custom Night Troll Game. Pues es un juego troll así que no se puede esperar mucho de él, pero es más entretenido que Special Delivery. 2,4/10. 18- Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Troll Game. Lo mismo de arriba pero más entretenido. 2,5/10. 17- Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Troll Game. Lo mismo de arriba pero aún más entretenido. 2,6/10. 16- Five Nights at Freddy's World: Halloween Edition. El más entretenido de los Troll Games. Malo pero mejor que el AR. 2,7/10. 15- Freddy in Space 2. Pues qué puedo decir, la verdad hubiese preferido una Update 3 para FNaF World en vez de éste juego, pero bueno. El juego sería bastante entretenido de no ser por varias cosas que lo condenan, por ejemplo la jugabilidad. Osea, qué pedo, saltar con Shift. Además hacer un juego entero que solo se basa en ser la secuela de un mini-juego de FNaF World me parece ridícula. Además los enemigos son casi imposibles de matar y subir del nivel 3 es una tortura. Pero vuelvo y repito, prefiero ver 300 gameplays de este juego antes de ver la mitad de uno de Special Delivery. Y eso de que sea para la caridad me parece bastante bien. 4,0/10. 14- Five Nights at Freddy's 3. De nada sirve tener una buena historia si no se sabe cómo contarla. Los minijuegos son malos y repetitivos, los Phantoms son un desperdicio total, los jumpscares cagan pero de la risa por lo malos que son. Eso sí, Springtrap es GENIAL. Además que también respeta en cierta manera lo clásico de FNaF. 4,5/10. 13- Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook. Un libro bien críptico... MUY críptico... pero nah no me llama mucho la atención, lel. 5,0/10. 12- Five Nights at Freddy's. El inicio de todo... pero para mí es un inicio muy flojo. Es el juego más innecesario de la saga, perfectamente éste juego podría no haber ocurrido y casi todo seguiría exactamente igual en la historia... el juego en sí no tiene mucho que dar, pero hey, es una decente experiencia de terror. 6,3/10. 11- Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files. Una guía bastante interesante que confirma muchas cosas sobre los juegos y libros de FNaF, si quieres ampliar tus conocimientos sobre la saga, te la recomiendo totalmente. Bastante entretenida, divertida y sorprendente de leer. 7,0/10. 10- Five Nights at Freddy's World. Un spin-off de la saga original, divertido e interesante. Me gusta mucho la atmósfera que tiene, y qué puedo decir, me gustan los RPG. 7,5/10. 9- Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes. Lo único malo de éste libro es que varias veces resulta muy lento para lo que trata de contar. Y a algunas personas (a mí personalmente no), les podría parecer aburrido en partes. Del resto es un libro bastante bueno y un buen comienzo para la trilogía de novelas. 7,8/10. 8- Ultimate Custom Night. Éste juego dio mucho... MUCHO de qué hablar... y no es para menos, ya que fue el primer juego de la saga en tener más de 50 personajes, fue la primera vez que veíamos a los animatrónicos de FFPS en acción, la revelación del diseño 3D de Fredbear, los dibujos de Funtime Chica, y las voces... Dios mío las voces... lo único que no me gusta del juego son los jumpscares. Pero del resto, una buena experiencia para los fans de la saga. 8,3/10. 7- Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. Esto sí es un buen final. Tuve varias sensaciones con éste juego, nostalgia, alegría, entre otras. Éste es el final que el juego necesitaba, y el que merecía. Además, tiene puntos extra por traer a mi animatrónica favorita de la saga, Scrap Baby. 8,5/10. 6- Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Una gran secuela, la verdad. El juego maneja bastante bien el hecho de ser una precuela al anterior, y abarca muchas cosas interesantes, como la Mordida del '87, entre otras. Y la idea de los Withered y los Toy es excelente. Además le tengo bastante cariño ya que fue el primer FNaF que jugué. 8,7/10. 5- Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones. Se acuerdan cuando dije que The Silver Eyes podría resultar lento? Pues éste es todo lo contrario. Osea matan a los Twisted en los primeros capítulos nmms. Pero del resto el libro está buenísimo, y la manera en la que William se convierte en Springtrap me gustó bastante. Y el cameo de Shadow Freddy es epic. 8,9/10. 4- Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Excelente. Para mí tiene la mejor historia de todos los juegos. Es oscura, interesante, sorprendente y terrorífica. Los Nightmares son geniales, la jugabilidad es muy innovadora para FNaF, además el Niño es mi segundo personaje favorito de la franquicia, después de Charlie. En fin, un gran juego. 9,2/10. 3- Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Éste juego es bastante intrigante y terrorífico, y es exactamente lo que me esperaba cuando vi el primer trailer. Tiene muchos misterios, easter eggs y otras cosas muy interesantes. Y GlitchTrap es el animatrónico más aterrador que haya visto. 9,3/10. 2- Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Una historia casi tan buena como la de FNaF 4, una jugabilidad bastante innovadora, un gran trabajo en el doblaje, y una atmósfera espectacular, para mí es todo lo que es FNaF: SL. De verdad, me encantó. 9,5/10. 1- Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet. Si, como lo oyen. Para mí, The Fourth Closet es el mejor producto de FNaF. Con una historia oscura, intrigante, interesante, bastantes revelaciones sobre los otros 2 libros, personajes bastante buenos y bien desarrollados, una villana que amé/odié, una protagonista espectacular y un excelente cierre para la trilogía de novelas, para mí, The Fourth Closet es lo mejor que FNaF tiene para ofrecer. Tiene algunos huecos argumentales, si, pero nada que te evite disfrutar del libro. 9,7/10. Bueno gente, esa es mi opinión. Díganme, para ústedes, cuál es el peor y el mejor producto de FNaF? Les agradezco su atención, gracias por leer este blog, y bye. Categoría:Entradas